ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus
Zeus is the youngest son of Cronus and Rhea. He is the most powerful member and ruler the Olympian Gods, an extra-dimensional race of super humans. Zeus slew his father and took his place as the Sky-Father of the Olympian realm. Zeus is the Olympian God of Thunder and Wisdom and father of Heracles. Powers and Abilities Zeus possesses the conventional superhuman attributes of an Olympian god. However, as Sky father of the Olympian gods, many of these abilities are vastly superior to those possessed by the vast majority of his race. Indeed, Zeus has been deemed powerful enough to challenge Hulk, Odin, and even Galactus himself. * Superhuman Strength: Like all Olympians, Zeus is superhumanly strong. His strength is far superior to the vast majority of his race and he is capable of lifting over 100 tons, without supplementing his strength with his other powers. He is, physically, the second strongest of the Olympians, surpassed only by his son Hercules. However, he can far exceed Hercules by boosting himself with his other powers. * Superhuman Speed: Zeus is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Agility: Zeus' Agility, Balance, and Bodily Coordination, have been conditioned to levels that are far superior to the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Zeus' Reflexes have been greatly conditioned and are much more superior to the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Zeus' highly advanced physiology generates almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, he possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. His stamina is matched among the Olympians only by his brothers Pluto and Neptune and his sons Ares, Hercules, and Hermes. * Superhuman Dense Tissue: Zeus' skin, muscle, bone, and all other bodily tissues have 3 times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being. This contributes somewhat, to Zeus' superhuman strength and weight. * Superhuman Durability: Zeus' body is highly resistant to all forms of physical injury, far more so than the vast majority of his race. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. His resistance to injury among the Olympians is matched only by Pluto. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Olympians, if injured, Zeus is capable of healing himself with superhuman speeds and efficiency. He is even capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs if necessary. Among the Olympians, his healing powers are equaled only by those of his brother Pluto. * Self Sustenance: Zeus is almost completely self sustained, he does not require air, and does not need to eat or drink. * Immortality: Like all other Olympians, Zeus is functionally immortal. He is immune to aging and has not aged since reaching adulthood. He cannot die by any conventional means. Zeus is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Energy Manipulation/Electrokinesis: Zeus possess vast energy powers of an unknown nature, which surpass the energy wielding of any other Olympian god. Magical in their apparent form and function, these powers can be employed for numerous purposes. Zeus's ability to generate tremendous amounts of electrical energy and to project them from his hands in the form of lightning bolts has become his trademark, and his ability to manipulate lightning was shown to greatly exceed that of Thor Odinson. Zeus can generate and manipulate other forms of energy as well. Only a small number of the ways in which Zeus can utilize his superhuman abilities are as yet known. Among these are the augmentation of physical strength and endurance and the enchantment of living beings or of objects. Zeus can create interdimensional apertures through which he can transport himself and even the entire Olympian army. He can project his image, voice, and energy bolts from the Olympian dimension into that of Earth. Zeus can change his shape into that of other humanoid beings (as when he impersonated Amphitryon, the husband of Hercules' mother Alcmena), of animals, or even of objects. * Energy Projection:'''In addition to being able to manipulate energy,he can project it in vast quantities offensively or defensively.His energy projection is vast enough to match Odin and Galactus or destroy entire galaxies.However,his powers are still inferior to universe level beings,such as Eternity. * '''Precognition: Zeus also has limited precognitive abilities, and in ancient times was the patron of an oracle at Dodona, through which he delivered prophesies. These abilities enabled Zeus, at the time of the Trojan War, to "remember" the Asgard-Olympus war which had occurred centuries afterwards. Category:Heroes Category:Olympians Category:Royalty Category:Gods